Das Grauen von Hogwarts
by Onoro
Summary: Eine Tragödie in drei Akten.
1. Erster Akt

Cornelius Fudge, Nochminister für Zauberei, wischte sich den Schweiss mit einem Taschentuch aus dem hochroten Gesicht und starrte durch die Gitterstäbe der geschlossenen Tore von Hogwarts zu den beiden zerzausten Gestalten dahinter. Von weitem drang gedämpfter Lärm zu ihnen durch die ungewohnte Julihitze. Ein Knall zerriss die Geräusche, Fudges Blick schweifte zum Himmel, wo ein Feuerwerksdrache eben seine Flügel spreizte und irr hin und her sauste. Fudge blinzelte, kniff die Augen zusammen und fixierte erneut McGonagall und Snape, die sich noch immer nicht rührten.

Der Anblick der Beiden war ungewohnt: McGonagalls sonst so akurates Aussehen hatte merklich gelitten. Strähnchen hingen wirr aus ihrem Dutt, die Brille sass schief auf ihrer Nase und auf ihrem Umhang schimmerten bläuliche Flecken. Um Snape stand es nicht besser: Seine Haare waren so fettig, dass sich der Glanz bereits auf dem Kragen seines Umhangs fortsetzte, und sein Gesicht beinahe weiss. Beide blickten sie aus müden Augen mit dunklen Ringen darunter stumm zurück.

Frechheit, dachte Fudge, während die Finger seiner rechten Hand nervös mit dem Zauberstab spielten und er sich fragte, ob es richtig gewesen war, herzukommen. Aber jetzt, wo alles um ihn zusammenbrach, konnte er sich keine Schwäche leisten. Also straffte er seinen Rücken und rief:

„Ich verlange eine Erklärung!" Schweigen.

„Wo sind meine Auroren?" zeterte er. „Warum werden meine Briefe nicht beantwortet? Wo ist Dumbledore und warum, verdammt noch mal, ist das Tor verschlossen?"

„Briefe?" fragte McGonagall tonlos. „Welche Briefe?"

„Die Briefe, die ich Ihnen geschickt habe natürlich!" brüllte Fudge.

Die beiden hinter dem Tor wechselten einen Blick.

„Es gab Probleme mit der Eulenpost", antwortete Snape leise und klemmte sich eine fettige Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Was für Probleme?" schnaubte Fudge. „Lassen Sie mich endlich rein!"

Wieder sahen sich die beiden an.

„Was meinen Sie, Severus?" fragte McGonagall. Snape lächelte dünn.

„Er scheint mir ganz der Alte zu sein", erwiderte er maliziös, zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und tippte gegen das Schloss des Tores. Es klickte und klackte, dann schwangen die Torflügel quietschend auf, gerade lang genug, dass Fudge sich hindurchzwängen konnte, ehe sie sich wieder mit erneuten Klicks und Klacks hinter ihm schlossen. Fudge warf einen irritierten Blick zurück, fing sich halb und brüllte:

„Ich verlange eine Erklärung!" Wo ist Dumbledore und was ist das für ein Lärm?"

„Der Lärm", seufzte McGonagall. „Ich glaube, unter anderem sind das Ihre Auroren." Sie seufzte erneut. „Es lässt sich schlecht erklären. Besser, Sie machen sich selbst ein Bild."

~0~

Fudge ging hinter McGonagall und Snape die gewundene Strasse entlang, immer dem Lärm entgegen. Über ihren Köpfen explodierte weiteres Feuerwerk und Fudge zuckte bei jedem neuen Knall zusammen. Seine um den Zauberstab gekrallte Hand wurde feucht, das Taschentuch in der anderen war längst nass und er selbst immer verzagter. Was ging hier nur vor? Es waren doch Sommerferien, die Schule müsste verlassen sein; genauso genommen sollten weder McGonagall noch Snape hier sein. Und ich am allerwenigsten, dachte er ärgerlich.

Doch länger konnte er das Verschwinden eines Dutzend Auroren nicht mehr vertuschen – die Leute begannen Fragen zu stellen. Aber was hätte er denn tun sollen? Dumbledores Bitte um Verstärkung war so eindringlich gewesen, und Fudge so gebeutelt durch das Erscheinen dessen, den man nicht beim Namen nannte, dass er nicht weiter nachgefragt hatte. Im Grunde hatte er es nicht wissen wollen, seine Stellung war so schon gefährdet genug. Jetzt bereute er das. Nicht auszudenken, wenn herauskäme, dass ihm über zehn Auroren abhanden gekommen waren.

Als sie die letzte Biegung erreichten, ehe das Schloss in Sicht kommen würde, blieben die beiden Lehrer stehen. McGonagall rückte endlich ihre Brille zurecht und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, dann wandte sie sich zu Fudge um.

„Sie haben nach den Briefen gefragt", begann sie. Fudge starrte sie an; die waren im Moment wirklich nicht so wichtig.

„Ehe Sie gekommen sind, waren die Auroren unser letzter Kontakt. Seit zwei Wochen sind wir von der Aussenwelt abgeschnitten. Wir können keine Nachrichten schicken, glauben Sie mir, wir haben es versucht, aber die Eulen fliegen nur orientierungslos um die Türme und kommen zurück, wenn sie hungrig sind. Es ist beinahe so, als gäbe es ausser Hogwarts nichts mehr, als sei dieses Gebiet aus der Welt herausgerissen worden." Sie schauderte.

„Wie bitte?" krächzte Fudge. Snape warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

„Wie ich gesagt habe: Er ist ganz der Alte."

„Ich verbitte mir diesen Ton!" brüllte Fudge, doch Snape lächelte nur spöttisch.

„Severus, das ist schwerlich hilfreich", mahnte McGonagall ihren Kollegen. Eine Fliege summte träge um Fudges Gesicht.

„Jetzt sagen Sie mir endlich, was hier los ist", verlangte Fudge entnervt und scheuchte das Insekt mit dem Taschentuch fort.

„Wir glauben, es handelt sich um eine Invasion", meinte Snape.

„Die Todesser", wisperte Fudge erbleichend. Die beiden lachten bitter auf.

„Die sind es mit Sicherheit nicht", entgegnete McGonagall trocken. „Der eine oder andere von ihnen turnt zwar hier rum, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es sich dabei um die echten handelt."

„Ganz bestimmt nicht", knurrte Snape.

„Hm, als wir das letzte Mal gezählt haben, waren es fünfzehn Lucius Malfoys, von denen einige eine Schwäche für Professor Snape entwickelt haben."

„Ich will nicht darüber reden", zischte Snape.

„Aber Lucius Malfoy sitzt im Gefängnis", stammelte Fudge.

„Und natürlich diverse Voldemorts", fuhr McGonagall ungerührt fort.

„Er ist hier?" flüsterte Fudge nun kreidebleich und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Mehrfach", bestätigte McGonagall. „In allen Altersstufen, Erscheinungsformen und Gemütszuständen, doch im Grunde ungefährlich; für uns zumindest. Diese Voldemorts interessieren sich eher für Harry Potter – und andere." Sie schielte zu Snape.

„Potter", würgte Snape hervor.

„Natürlich interessiert er sich für Potter", rief Fudge und wich noch weiter zurück. „Er will ihn töten!"

„Nicht unbedingt. Ich versichere ihnen, Minister, Ihnen werden diese Voldemorts nichts tun."

„Mir nichts tun!" kreischte Fudge. „Ich bin der Minister für Zauberei und Sie wissen schon wer soll mir nichts tun wollen?"

„Politik ist das Letzte, wofür sich unsere Voldemorts interessieren", presste Snape nahe der Explosion hervor. Fudge erstarrte und blickte verwirrt von einem zum andern.

„Ich verstehe nicht", stammelte er. „Sie wissen schon wer hat doch nichts anderes im Sinn als die Weltherrschaft."

„Dazu fehlt unseren die Zeit", erwiderte McGonagall kühl. „Und ein paar von ihnen sind zu unförmig, um eine Gefahr darzustellen."

„Unförmig?"

„So ist das nun mal, wenn man schwanger ist", knirschte Snape.

Fudge starrte ihn an. Das war doch verrückt! Aber ja, das musste es sein: McGonagall und Snape waren wahnsinnig, so einfach war das. Sie hatten die Schule unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht und inszenierten nun eine groteske Komödie, in die sie, dem Lärm nach zu urteilen, auch einige Schüler verwickelt hatten. Fudge zog den Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und richtete ihn gegen die beiden Irren, die stumm zurückblickten.

„Wir sind nicht verrückt", sagte McGonagall schliesslich. „Wenn Sie uns nicht glauben, überzeugen Sie sich selbst."

„Das werde ich nicht tun!" rief Fudge und fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab. „Sie wollen mich in eine Falle locken, so sieht es doch aus!"

„Aha", höhnte Snape. „Sie glauben also, wir zwei hätten nicht nur Ihre Auroren überwältigt, sondern auch Dumbledore besiegt?"

„Vermutlich ist Dumbledore der Kopf des Ganzen!" schrie Fudge. McGonagall lief rot an.

„Wagen Sie es nicht, den Schulleiter zu verunglimpfen", rief sie zornig und zog ihrerseits den Zauberstab hervor.

„Aber das ergibt doch Sinn! Die Belastung des letzten Jahres war zuviel für ihn." Fudge war ganz begeistert von dieser Lösung – bis ihm einfiel, dass der, dessen Name nicht genannt wurde, ausser von Irren wie den beiden vor ihm, tatsächlich zurückgekehrt war.

„Aber sicher", schnarrte Snape. „Er hält ein ganzes Jahr durch, während dessen das Ministerium ihm das Leben zur Hölle macht, duelliert sich mit dem dunklen Lord und in den Ferien, als alles geklärt und bewiesen ist, dass er Recht hatte, wird er gaga."

„So was kommt vor", verteidigte sich Fudge.

McGonagall atmete schwer und liess ihren Zauberstab sinken.

„Nein, Herr Minister", sagte sie matt, „leider ist es nicht so einfach. Sehen Sie: Voldemort ist nicht der Einzige, den wir hier mehrfach haben." Ihre Arme hingen schlaff an ihrem Körper herunter.

„Dumbledore etwa auch?" flüsterte Fudge entsetzt.

„Unter anderem", antwortete sie kaum hörbar. „Wir werden es Ihnen zeigen." Damit wandte sie sich um und verschwand hinter der Biegung, gefolgt von Snape, der nicht ging, ohne Fudge einen weiteren verächtlichen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Fudge fühlte sich, als habe er jeden einzelnen Knochen im Leib verloren. Was ging hier nur vor? Er schüttelte sich. Das spielte jetzt keine Rolle; ob Todesser, Irre oder sonst was – er musst hier weg.

„Entschuldigung", sagte jemand hinter ihm. Fudge wirbelte herum und blickte in das verwirrte Gesicht eines jungen Mannes mit schwarzen Haaren, der ihm entfernt bekannt vorkam. Der Fremde musterte ihn, dann den auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstab und wiederholte unsicher:

„Entschuldigung. Können Sie mir sagen, was ich hier tue?"

„Bitte was?" fragte Fudge blöde.

„Das hier ist doch Hogwarts, nicht wahr?" fuhr der Mann zögernd fort. Fudge nickte.

„Aber wie bin ich hergekommen?" murmelte der Fremde. „Wissen Sie, ich glaube, ich war tot, aber jetzt bin ich hier. Wie ist das möglich?"

„Wer sind Sie?" fragte Fudge misstrauisch.

„Wie unhöflich von mir. Ich heisse Regulus Black; ich bin hier einmal zur Schule gegangen."

„Regulus Black?" wiederholte Fudge. „Aber Sie sind ein Todesser!" Er hob den Zauberstab so hoch, dass er zwischen Blacks Augen zielte.

„Nicht mehr!" rief Black empört. „Der dunkle Lord hat meinen Hauself sehr schlecht behandelt, darum bin ich jetzt kein Todesser mehr, verstehen Sie?"

„Nein, das verstehe ich nicht", schnaubte Fudge. Alles Irre hier. Black musterte Fudge eindringlich, als zweifle er seinerseits an dessen Zurechnungsfähigkeit.

„Hm", machte er schliesslich, „dann suche ich jemanden, der mir helfen kann. Da geht's zum Schloss, nicht wahr?" Und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, umrundete er Fudge in grossem Bogen und verschwand ebenfalls hinter der Biegung.

Fudge starrte ihm nach. Das sollte Regulus Black sein? Aber dieser Mann war kaum älter als zwanzig. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Was ist hier nur los, dachte Fudge verzweifelt. Wenn das nun wirklich eine Invasion war, und die Todesser nichts damit zu tun hatten, und es käme heraus, dass er davon gewusst und nichts getan hatte – er sah die Schlagzeilen schon vor sich:

„Zaubereiminister versagt erneut!"

„Wie lange müssen wir das noch ertragen?"

„Unsere Kinder sind dem Ministerium egal!"

Fudge stöhnte; das konnte er sich nicht leisten. Einen Moment wankte er auf der Stelle, dann siegten Ohnmacht und Wut und er hetzte, den Zauberstab im Anschlag, hinter Regulus Black, oder wer auch immer er sein mochte, her.

~0~

Schon von weitem erkannte Fudge, dass es mit Hogwarts nicht zum Besten stand: Das Schloss schien merkwürdig unproportioniert; einer der Türme leuchtete satt violett, zwei andere hatten sich wohl um mehrere Meter verschoben. Aus einem der hinteren Teile stieg dicker roter Rauch auf, und über die gesamte Fudge zugewandte Seite hatte jemand „Weasley Rules" geschrieben – in schreiendstem Pink.

Der Himmel war voller Eulen und Schülern in bunten Umhängen auf Besen, von denen der eine oder andere von Feuerwerk getroffen abstürzte und auf den Boden zuraste. Wesen mit schwarzen, weissen oder grauen Flügeln kreisten gackernd und quäkend über die Dächer des Schlosses und irr kichernde Mädchen trugen anscheinend ein Quiditchspiel mit stark veränderten Regeln untereinander aus.

Auch die grosse Wiese unter dem himmlischen Tumult erinnerte Fudge an Quiditch, weil sie genauso übervölkert war, wie das Lager bei der Weltmeisterschaft: Schüler rannten hierhin und dorthin, dazwischen stürmten Erwachsene über den Rasen, unter denen Fudge neben den bereits angekündigten Todessern mehrere Mitglieder des Phönixordens ausmachte: Drei Lupins jagten hinter quietschenden Mädchen her, ein anderer, halb Wolf, halb Mensch, wälzte sich mit einem seltsam orangefarbenen Harry Potter auf dem Boden, während ein begeisterter Sirius Black daneben stand und frenetisch Beifall klatschte.

Zwei weitere Siriusse jagten einen quiekenden Ron Weasley Richtung verbotener Wald, gefolgt von einer Zauberstab schwingenden Hermine Granger, die ihrerseits von einem unbekanntem Jungen mit grünen Haaren verfolgt wurde. Eine ganze Gruppe junger Tom Riddles hockte unten am Seeufer und diskutierte wütend miteinander und Ginny Weasley versuchte verzweifelt, ihnen zu entkommen, was nicht gelang, weil sie mit einer Kette an ein Buch gefesselt war.

Fudges Blick schweifte über das Durcheinander und blieb an Hagrids Hütte hängen, wo nicht weniger als drei Hagrids versuchten, gleichzeitig aus der Tür zu kommen, und von einem Feuerball aus dem Innern der Hütte angekokelt wurden. Im Garten vor der Hütte knockten sich gerade zwei Neville Longbottoms mit fehlgegangenen Zaubersprüchen aus und eine sichtlich unmotivierte Luna Lovegood stand daneben und betrachtete entzückt ein seltsames Tier, dessen Gestalt zwischen Löwe, Seehund und Eidechse hin und her wechselte.

Da tönte ein Schrei aus dem Verbotenen Wald und heraus stürzte Harry Potter und ein Fudge unheimlich bekannter Mann mit Gryffindors Schwert. Die Flüchtenden warfen reglose Schüler um und schossen einen Fluch nach dem anderen gegen einen geflügelten Voldemort, der herzerweichend heulte.

„Lucius!" jammerte der Flügelvoldemort. „Lucius, er will mir einfach nicht glauben, dass wir seine Väter sind!" Einer der Luciusse, die eben versuchten, zwei mehr oder weniger willige Pansy Parkinsons zu besteigen, löste sich und kam dem klagenden Voldemort zu Hilfe.

„Das ist alles ein Missverständnis", jaulte er. „Harry Raymondo Veritas, es stimmt, so glaub uns doch!"

„Was halten sie davon?" raunte Fudge Regulus Black zu, der ihm mit einem Mal recht vernünftig vorkam, aber er erhielt keine Antwort. Die Augen des jungen Mannes verklärten sich, ein Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er machte einen Schritt nach vorn.

„Sie ist so wunderschön", hauchte er, ehe er in gestrecktem Galopp über den Rasen auf ein rothaariges Mädchen zu rannte, das ihm entgegenlächelte.

„Malfoy!" schrillte McGonagalls Stimme über das allgemeine Tohuwabohu. „Lassen Sie Potter auf der Stelle los! Und Sie, Zabini, hören Sie auf, ihm dabei zu helfen!" Fudge fuhr herum und starrte fassungslos auf ein Knäuel aus halbnackten Körpern, das die Böschung hinunter auf ihn zu rollte.

„Nur auf den Zimmern!" schrie McGonagall. „Nur auf den Zimmern, wie oft muss ich das noch sagen?"

Das Knäuel entwirrte sich zu drei Jungen, die sich nackt aufrappelten und vor der heranstürmenden Professorin Reissaus nahmen.

„Severus, so helfen Sie mir doch!" rief McGonagall atemlos; doch Snape war vollends damit beschäftigt, sich eine Horde verrückter Potters, Malfoys, Senior und Junior, Voldemorts, Hermine Grangers und einige unbekannte Mädchen vom Hals zu halten. Seine Lage war hoffnungslos: Kaum streckte ein Fluch einen der Verehrer zu Boden, schon stand der Nächste zur Stelle und rückte Snape auf den Pelz.

„Severus!" Jetzt klang McGonagalls Stimme panisch. „Ihre Haare!"

Snape fasste sich in die auf einmal wundersam seidigen Locken und suchte hektisch in seinem Umhang, bis er ein Fläschchen fand und eilig daraus trank. Diese kurze Unterbrechung reichte den Verehrern: Ein Voldemort, zwei Hermine Grangers und etliche Potters stürzten sich auf Snape und begruben ihn unter sich. McGonagall schoss blindlings in den Haufen und zerrte schliesslich einen derangierten, halb bewusstlosen Snape unter der Masse hervor.

„Fudge!" schrie sie. „Tun Sie doch was!" Fudge schluckte, dann rannte er los und gab McGonagall Rückendeckung, die Snape unter der Achsel gepackt mit sich schleifte, bis sie sich durch die Menge zum Schloss hinaufgekämpft hatten und sich endlich gegen die Mauern der Eingangshalle lehnten. Das massive Tor schloss sich hinter ihnen und sperrte den Lärm aus.

11


	2. Zweiter Akt

Snape sank zitternd in die Knie, Fudge rang nach Atem und versuchte vergeblich, das eben Gesehene aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. McGonagall stand mit aufgelöster Frisur und zersprungener Brille daneben und stöhnte:

„Es werden immer mehr." Aus Bodennähe röchelte es.

„Geht es, Severus?" fragte sie besorgt und fasste ihn an der Schulter.

„Ja", fauchte er und wischte ihre Hand weg. McGonagall tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen das beschädigte Glas ihrer Brille, murmelte „Reparo", und zurrte dann flüchtig ihre Haare zurück in die Überreste ihres Dutts.

„Wo ist ihre Flasche?" fragte sie Snape, eine Haarnadel zwischen den Lippen. Snape stöhnte.

„Die liegt noch auf dem Rasen."

„Aber Sie haben noch Zaubertrank vorrätig, nicht wahr?" Snape nickte und richtete sich langsam auf.

„Ja, in meinem Büro. Dann versuchen wir einmal, es zu finden."

„Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte Fudge, der endlich seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Sie haben doch gesehen, wie es um das Schloss steht", knirschte Snape und beschrieb mit der Hand einen weiten Bogen, als wolle er die Eingangshalle in dieser Geste einschliessen. Fudges Augen folgten der Bewegung; die Halle befand sich in einem erbärmlichen Zustand: Schlieren aus Schlamm und Erde überzogen den Boden, an den Wänden hingen allerlei Poster und Zettel mit Gekrakel darauf und in den Hausgläsern wirbelten bunte Steine tornadoartig durcheinander, am schlimmsten in jenen von Gryffindor und Slytherin. Das erinnerte Fudge an etwas.

„Was haben all diese Schüler hier verloren", donnerte er beim Anblick des offensichtlichen Punktewahnsinns los. Snape und McGonagall schauten ihn ungläubig an.

„Ich meine", seine Stimme wurde dünner. „Es sind doch Sommerferien", endete er lahm.

„Das sind nicht unsere Schüler", presste Snape hervor, „dafür laufen hier viel zu viele Potter rum."

„Ausserdem: Wären es unsere, hätten ihre Familien das Ministerium längst gestürmt", fügte McGonagall hinzu.

„Aber die Todesser", versuchte es Fudge nochmals; das musste doch zu begreifen sein. Snape trat so nahe an ihn heran, dass er dessen Atem im Gesicht spürte.

„Glauben Sie, der dunkle Lord würde sich solche Doppelgänger gefallen lassen?" flüsterte er eisig. Fudge schüttelte den Kopf. Snape schloss die Augen.

„Kommen Sie. Wenn wir Glück haben, ist mein Büro noch dort, wo es sein sollte."

Sie stiegen hinab zu den Kerkern. War es draussen drückend heiss, so herrschten hier arktische Temperaturen; selbst die Flammen der Fackeln wirkten erstarrt. Nass geschwitzt wie er war, zitterte Fudge kläglich, und wäre ihm das Treiben auf der Wiese nicht so unheimlich gewesen, er wäre liebend gern zurück geschlichen.

„Das Schloss verändert sich von Minute zu Minute", hörte er Snape und dessen Echo sagen. „Durchgänge führen ins Nichts, Treppen kippen, so bald man sie betritt – alles ist anders. Den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum kann ich seit vier Tagen nicht mehr finden, ganz zu schweigen von meinem Schlafzimmer." McGonagall nickte.

„Mir geht es genauso. In den Gryffindorturm komme ich nur hin und wieder rein, wenn die fette Dame betrunken ist – sie traut niemandem mehr. Wir haben Glück, dass sie so oft säuft."

„Als ob man das, was dort oben vor sich geht, sehen möchte!" knurrte Snape.

„Trotz allem sind es Kinder", tadelte McGonagall, wozu Snape nur trocken lachte.

„Was ist hier los?" klapperte Fudge zum x-ten Mal und schlang sich den Umhang enger um den Körper.

„Es ist eine Invasion, wie ich schon sagte", zischte Snape. „Die erste Kreatur, die hier auftauchte, sah aus wie Potter. Wir wollten eben das Schloss über die Ferien verlassen, da stand sie mitten auf dem Rasen. Natürlich dachten wir, es sei etwas geschehen, und brachten sie zu Professor Dumbledore – ein Fehler, wie sich herausstellte: Kaum sah dieser Potter den Schulleiter, da duellierte er sich schon mit ihm. Der Professor hatte Mühe, ihn zu besiegen, der Potter war sehr stark."

„Aber Harry Potter ist nur ein Schüler! Und warum", doch McGonagall schnitt Fudge das Wort ab.

„Es war nicht der echte Harry Potter. Als wir ihn endlich überwältigt hatten, gaben wir ihm Veritaserum und er erzählte wirres, unzusammenhängendes Zeug: Dass Dumbledore ihn betrogen und all sein Geld gestohlen habe, und dass Salazar Slytherin ihm endlich die Augen geöffnet habe. Und dann plärrte er nach Draco Malfoy und der Sprechende Hut stimmte mit ein – ich habe noch nie so schlechte Reime gehört. Der Rest bestand aus grotesken zweistimmigen Liebesschwüren; wir waren sehr besorgt." Bei der Erwähnung des Sprechenden Hutes fiel Fudge etwas ein.

„Gryffindor!" rief Fudge. „Ich habe Godric Gryffindor gesehen!"

„Glückwunsch", gratulierte Snape kühl. „Er und die anderen Gründer rennen hier dutzendfach rum."

„Aber die sind vor tausend Jahren gestorben", empörte sich Fudge.

„Was sie nicht sagen, das wussten wir ja gar nicht."

„Herr Minister", fuhr McGonagall dazwischen. „Keines dieser Wesen ist echt, begreifen Sie doch endlich. Manche von Ihnen sind viel zu stark, andere einfach nur monströs und andere", sie schauderte.

„Ah", rief Snape triumphierend und eilte an ihnen vorbei auf eine schwere Holztür zu, öffnete sie und stürmte hinein. Fudge folgte ihm, erstarrte aber im Türrahmen: Das also war Snapes Büro – er hatte es sich anders vorgestellt.

Auf dem kargen Mobiliar standen Gläser voller eingelegter Schlange, Reptilien und anderer schleimiger Kreaturen, was wohl zu Snapes sonnigem Gemüt passte, nicht aber die Berge von rosafarbenen Briefen. Aus manchen der Umschläge stiegen Herzchen empor, zerplatzten mit einem „Hihi" und verströmten einen widerlich süsslichen Geruch. An die hundert Fotos standen in Rahmen auf dem Schreibtisch oder pappten an den Wänden. Auf einigen waberten Harry Potters, Malfoys, Voldemorts, Hermine Grangers und andere Fudge bekannte Gesichter und stimmten ein Quiekkonzert orchestraler Lautstärke an, als Snape an ihnen vorbeihastete und eilig nach einem Paar Ohrenschützer kramte.

Die anderen Fotos zeigten erstarrte grinsende Mädchen und Jungen – Muggel. Fudge hielt sich die Ohren zu, bis McGonagall ihm Ohrenschützer überstülpte und er dankbar aufatmete. Durch das gedämpfte Herzchenploppen und kollektive Fiepen beobachtete er, wie Snape eilig eine Flasche aus einem Kessel füllte, und zog sich dann in den Flur zurück, die Lehrer auf den Fersen. Fudge streifte die Ohrenschützer wieder ab.

„Ich sagte Ihnen ja, dass Professor Snape sich einer wachsenden Beliebtheit erfreut", meinte McGonagall. Snape lehnte gegen die geschlossene Tür und funkelte sie böse an.

„Wie kommen denn Muggelbilder in ihr Büro?" fragte Fudge verblüfft. McGonagall und Snape tauschten einen Blick.

„Wir glauben, das sind die Urheber der Invasion", antwortete McGonagall langsam. „Severus, würden Sie? Und vergessen Sie das Rezept nicht!" Snape würgte, legte erneut die Ohrenschützer an und verschwand in seinem Büro. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe er wieder auftauchte, verfolgt von einem einzelnen Herzchen, das mit grandiosem Echo im Gang zerplatzte.

„Hihihihihi", schallte es von den Wänden. Snape verdrehte die Augen und rammte Fudge einen Packen Papiere in den Magen.

„Lesen Sie!"

Fudge starrte verdutzt auf die Seiten, las den ersten Abschnitt, schüttelte den Kopf und arbeitete sich immer verwirrter durch mehrere Anfänge, bis er überrascht hochblickte.

„Warten Sie." McGonagall wühlte in den Papieren und zog eine bestimmte Seite hervor. „Lesen Sie das hier."

Schon nach wenigen Sätzen wurden Fudges Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Snape", presste er hervor. „Sie sind Lehrer, wie konnten Sie nur?"

„Das habe ich nie getan!" schrie Snape und riss Fudge den Packen aus den Händen. „Nichts davon habe ich je getan! Ausserdem bin ich weder Eisphönix, noch Vampir und ein Choralengel schon gar nicht!" Er schleuderte die Blätter zu Boden und trampelte darauf herum.

„Severus, beherrschen Sie sich", stöhnte McGonagall. „Das hilft doch nichts." Fudge beobachtete Snape immer noch misstrauisch.

„Herr Minister, ich versichere Ihnen: Professor Snape hat sich in dieser Hinsicht immer vorbildlich verhalten."

„In dieser Hinsicht?" schnappte Snape.

„Bitte Severus." McGonagall sah zusehends müder aus.

„Wenn dem so ist, was hat das da", Fudge deutete auf die Seiten am Boden, „dann zu bedeuten?" McGonagall rückte sich die Brille zurecht.

„Es scheinen Geschichten zu sein, die sich Muggel ausgedacht haben."

„Muggel? Aber das sind doch keine Muggel da draussen!"

„Das nicht. Wir glauben, es sind die Figuren aus diesen Geschichten. Und da sich nicht alle auf Professor Snape stürzen, vermuten wir, dass diese Geschichten hier nur ein kleiner Teil eines riesigen Ganzen sind."

„Aber die Muggel wissen doch nichts von uns!" rief Fudge immer entsetzter. Wenn im Ministerium bekannt wurde, dass Muggel Hogwarts stürmten, und selbst Dumbledore sie nicht aufhalten konnte – nein, das wollte er sich nicht ausmalen.

„Anscheinend doch." Nun war McGonagalls Stimme schneidend. „Herr Minister, wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe. Sie sehen doch, wie es steht. Wir haben zwar noch Verbündete, aber es sind einfach zu wenige. Sie müssen das Ministerium benachrichtigen und herausfinden, was hier vor sich geht. Bitte, selbst der Schulleiter wusste keinen Rat."

„Wo ist Dumbledore?" schrie Fudge am Ende seiner Nerven. Snape unterbrach sein Getrampel.

„In seinem Büro", antwortete er; McGonagall schluchzte unwillkürlich auf.

„Er hat alle bösen Dumbledores in sein Büro gelockt, und wir haben es hinter ihm seinen Anweisungen folgend versiegelt. Das war vor zwei Tagen. Wir wissen nicht, ob er noch lebt."

„Böse Dumbledores", stammelte Fudge.

„Ja, böse", fuhr McGonagall ihn an. „Sie sehen aus wie Dumbledore, nur klebt über ihrem weissen Bart ein schwarzes Bärtchen. Es gab auch andere, aber die redeten nur dummes Zeug oder stopften Süssigkeiten in sich hinein."

„Einer stand ganz offensichtlich unter Drogen", fügte Snape hinzu. Fudge rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Na schön", sagte er langsam. „Wenn die sie wissen schon wer nicht gefährlich sind, und Dumbledore in seinem Büro ist, wo zum Teufel sind dann meine Auroren?" McGonagall stiess den Atem aus.

„Folgen Sie uns."

~0~

Von den Kerkern ging es hinauf zum Astronomieturm, so hatte es Fudge zumindest verstanden. Was einfach klang, erwies sich als kompliziert: Mehrmals fanden sie sich in Sackgassen wieder, brachen durch Stufen, wo sie eigentlich nicht sollten und mussten schliesslich einen Umweg machen, weil der gesamte Westflügel verschwunden war. Sie wateten durch Müll, Schlamm und unnütze Gegenstände ohne bestimmte Form, an mit obszönen Zeichnungen diverser Hogwartsschüler beklebten Wänden vorbei und wichen verirrtem Feuerwerkskörpern aus. Und hatte Fudge geglaubt, im Schloss sei er sicher vor seltsamen Kreaturen, so wurde er eines Besseren belehrt:

Verliebte, Pseudoverliebte und erbitterte Feinde, die sich aber doch ganz gern miteinander vergnügen wollten, jagten in den verschiedensten Stadien der Entkleidung durch die Gänge. McGonagall scheuchte nicht weniger als fünf Potter-Malfoy-Knäuel aus Nischen hervor, und Snape konfiszierte etliche Folterinstrumente, was ihnen ein Gefolge wimmernder und klagender Voldemorts bescherte, dem eine motzende Meute seltsamer Mädchen folgte. Snapes schmale Augen sprachen Bände, und Fudge hegte den Verdacht, dass der Lehrer seine ganz eigenen Pläne mit seiner Beute hatte. Nachdem, was Fudge auf der Wiese und in Snapes Büro gesehen hatte, konnte er es ihm nicht einmal verübeln.

Im dritten Stock trafen sie eine Gruppe Snapeliebhaber, die sie nur darum loswurden, weil just im richtigen Moment drei Snapeschönlinge auftauchten und die Verfolger von ihnen ablenkten. McGonagall musste Fudge förmlich hinter sich herziehen, so fasziniert war er von den mehr als paarungswilligen, breitschultrigen, seidig gelockten Imitaten.

„Kein Wort", zischte der hagere, fettige Snape vor ihm und rasselte mit einer beschlagnahmten Kette.

„Professor McGonagall", tönte es da von rechts und Mrs. Pomfrey stürzte auf sie zu.

„Haben Sie meine Luzifer-Selbsthilfegruppe gesehen?" McGonagall seufzte.

„Sind sie schon wieder entwischt?"

„Ich war nur einen Moment im Bad", verteidigte sich Mrs. Pomfrey würdevoll. „Ausserdem war Professor Trelawney bei ihnen. Sie wissen doch, wie sehr die Luzifers ihre Prophezeiungen lieben."

„Und Sie wissen, dass man Sibyll nicht mit ihnen allein lassen darf. Wie dem auch sei: Haben Sie schon in Sibylls Klassenzimmer nachgeschaut? Vermutlich lässt sie die Luzifers in die Glaskugeln schauen."

„Oh, daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht!" rief Mrs. Pomfrey. Snapes Beute fiel klirrend zu Boden, und er blickte Mrs. Pomfrey forschend ins Gesicht.

„Wann haben Sie den Trank zuletzt getrunken?" fragte er.

„Aber den brauche ich doch nicht", wehrte sie ab.

„Dennoch: Gehen Sie zuerst in mein Büro und nehmen Sie einen kräftigen Schluck, nur zur Sicherheit." Mrs. Pomfrey nickte ergeben, warf Snape einen schmachtenden Blick zu und trollte sich in Richtung Kerker.

„Ich frage mich", begann Snape, wurde aber durch einen erneuten Ruf unterbrochen.

„Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, haben Sie meine Luzifer-Selbsthilfegruppe gesehen?" Eine zweite Mrs. Pomfrey tauchte vor ihnen auf und wurde ohne weiteres Federlesen hinter der ersten her zu Snapes Büro geschickt.

„Und noch eine verloren", seufzte McGonagall. Dann stutzte sie.

„Severus, hat sie Ihnen erzählt, wie man bei diesen, äh, männlichen Müttern die Kinder entbindet?"

„Nein", presste Snape hervor.

„Aber wir haben zwei Luciusse und einen Snape, der…"

„Interessiert mich das?" brüllte Snape sie an und stapfte weiter. Fudge wollte etwas sagen, doch McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf und folgte Snape.

„Also gibt es Mrs. Pomfrey auch mehrmals", stellte Fudge das Offensichtliche fest.

„Es scheint so", sagte McGonagall. „Und wir dachten, sie sei immun."

„Und Sie, Professor?" hakte Fudge nach. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bisher bin ich die Einzige."

„Dann brauchen Sie also keinen Zaubertrank?"

„Wir trinken ihn alle", erwiderte sie, „das heisst: Bei Poppy dürfte es zu spät sein, aber vorbeugend gönne auch ich mir morgens und abends einen Schluck." Sie spähte zu Snapes sichtlich angespanntem Rücken.

„Bei Professor Snape ist es anders", raunte sie Fudge zu. „ Seit die ersten falschen Snapes hier aufgetaucht sind, muss er ihn immer häufiger zu sich nehmen. Wenn wir nicht bald eine Lösung finden, werden wir ihn verlieren, fürchte ich – wie Poppy und die andern." Fudge sah, dass sie ihre Hände ineinander verschränkte, um das Zittern zu stoppen.

„Wie viele sind noch immun?" fragte Fudge besorgt.

„Ich bin die Letzte", antwortet McGonagall leise.

„Aber Sie sprachen von Verbündeten."

„Ja." Sie zögerte. „Sehen Sie: Nicht alle dieser Kreaturen sind so grotesk wie jene, die Sie gesehen haben. Drei Hermine Grangers und einige Potters, Weasleys und Mitglieder des Phönixordens sind zu gebrauchen. Selbst ein Lucius Malfoy hat sich uns angeschlossen – vermutlich weil er dem Echten so wenig entspricht."

„Und es gibt keine vernünftigen Dumbledore?" Es musste ihn doch geben!

„Doch schon", schaltete sich Snape ein. „Aber die sind bei den Auroren und haben genug zu tun. Sie werden es ja sehen."

Sie gingen schweigend weiter und bogen in den nächsten Gang, wo sich ihnen ein Hindernis ganz anderer Art präsentierte: Der gesamte Gang war voller Schüler, Todesser und Mitglieder des Phönixordens, die dastanden und sich nicht rührten. Fudge verlangsamte seinen Schritt, doch die beiden Lehrer zwängten sich durch die Menge ohne sie weiter zu beachten.

„Was ist das?" rief Fudge ihnen nach.

„Das sind Figuren aus eingestellten Geschichten – zumindest vermuten wir das", antwortete Snape.

„Oder Figuren, die in Geschichten liegengelassen wurden", fügte McGonagall hinzu. „Unter den Geschichten, die Professor Snape erhalten hat, waren solche Machwerke dabei – mit Bitte um Inspiration. Bei Gelegenheit sammeln wir diese Figuren ein und stellen sie hier ab. Zuvor haben wir sie in die grosse Halle gebracht, aber die ist schon voll."

Fudge fragte nicht weiter, sondern quetschte sich an einer Gruppe aus vier Jungen vorbei, die auf dem Boden kauerten und eine Karte betrachteten. Als er genauer hinsah, stockte er.

„Professoren", rief er. „Das ist James Potter!"

„Das wissen wir", giftete Snape. „Ihn und seine feinen Freunde haben wir auch in äusserst lebendiger und mehrfacher Form. Sie sind einer der Gründe, warum das Schloss so heruntergekommen ist. Die Hauselfen sind so damit beschäftigt, ihre Sauereien und die der Weasley-Multi-Zwillinge zu beseitigen, dass sie nicht mehr zum Putzen kommen." Fudge löste sich vom erstarrten Viererpack und folgte den beiden Lehrern.

„Das heisst, jene die noch arbeiten", ergänzte McGonagall. „Seit eine Horde Hermine Grangers inklusive Verstärkung die Hauselfen zur Rebellion angestachelt hat, sind kaum noch welche übrig."

„Eine Hauselfenrebellion?" Fudge war schockiert. „Aber das muss dem Ministerium gemeldet werden!"

„Wie schön, dass Sie endlich etwas Meldenswertes gefunden haben", ätzte Snape.

„Aber das ist von nationaler Bedeutung", protestierte Fudge. „Nicht auszudenken, wenn sich diese Bewegung verbreitet." Da begegnete er den müden Augen der beiden Lehrer, senkte beschämt den Kopf und tappte ihnen nach.

„Was ist eigentlich eine Luzifer-Selbsthilfegruppe?" fragte er, als die Stille drückend wurde.

„Das ist eine spezielle Art von Figuren. Es gibt Harry-Luzifer, Malfoy-Luzifer Junior und Senior, Voldemort-Luzifer, Gründer-Luzifers und weitere Fers; sogar einen Luzifer-Luzifer haben wir, und dem schmeckte es gar nicht, dass er nicht der einzige war. Sie begannen einen Privatkrieg um herauszufinden, wer nun der echte Luzifer sei, bis Poppy die Idee mit der Selbsthilfegruppe hatte. Dämonen scheinen gerne über sich zu reden – sie haben eine Menge Probleme." McGonagall seufzte einmal mehr.

„Nun, da wir Poppy verloren haben, können wir nur hoffen, dass sie es nicht leid werden, üblen Prophezeiungen zu lauschen, sonst fängt das Ganze von vorn an."

„Still", schnitt Snape ihr das Wort ab. Sie hatten die Turmtreppe beinahe erreicht, doch selbst hier oben waren sie nicht allein. Im Gang, der zur Treppe führte, hämmerte ein plüschig rosafarbenes Etwas mit Krötengesicht Anschläge an die Wand, ja, der ganze Gang war bereits damit gepflastert. Selbst in die Bilder hatte die rundliche Frau Nägel getrieben, wogegen manche Bewohner verhalten protestierten; die meisten schienen aber bereits ausgezogen zu sein.

„Professor Umbridge", rief Fudge, wurde gleich darauf gepackt und um die Ecke gezerrt.

„Um Himmelswillen, seien Sie still!" flüsterte McGonagall panisch. „Sie darf uns auf keinen Fall bemerken."

„Aber das ist Dolores Umbridge", entgegnete Fudge empört.

„Ja, eine von dreien", zischte Snape. „Sie pflastern das ganze Schloss mit unsinnigen Erlassen, und wenn man sie anspricht, lesen sie einem jedes einzelne vor. Also halten Sie den Mund."

Fudge nickte kläglich und schlich hinter den beiden zurück in den Gang. Im Vorbeigehen las er den einen oder anderen Erlass, liess es dann aber mit zunehmender Ernüchterung bleiben.

„Ausbildungserlass Nr. 1738: Nur Dolores Umbridge hat das Recht zu hüsteln."

„Ausbildungserlass Nr. 8426: Es ist verboten, etwas anderes als rosafarbene Umhänge zu tragen."

„Ausbildungserlass Nr. 9015: Kätzchen sind süüüüüüüüüss!!!!!!!!!"

Fudge schauderte, huschte an Dolores Umbridge vorbei, die auf dem Boden kauerte und an einem neuen Erlass kritzelte, und rettete sich durch die Tür in den Astronomieturm.

13


	3. Dritter Akt

Eine matte Brise empfing sie auf der Aussichtsplattform des Astronomieturms. Fudge erklomm erschöpft die letzten Stufen, hockte sich nach Atem ringend auf die oberste und fuhr sich mit dem nassen Taschentuch übers verschwitzte Gesicht. McGonagall und Snape, offensichtlich in besserer Form, standen an der Brüstung. Von hier aus bot sich ein herrlicher Blick auf die Hogwartsländereien, auch wenn die Lehrer sich eher auf die Wiese tief unter ihnen konzentrierten.

„Ist das eine unserer Hermine Grangers?" fragte McGonagall, verwandelte eine ihrer Haarnadeln mit ihrem Zauberstab in ein Fernglas und hob es sich vor das rechte Auge.

„Und?" fragte Snape. McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf und reichte ihm das Fernglas.

„Hörner", murmelte er.

„Bin ich denn die Einzige, die ‚Hogwarts – Eine Geschichte' gelesen hat?" plärrte es gedämpft von unten.

„Das entspricht mindestens ihrem Charakter", meinte Snape trocken.

„Aber die Schweineschnute ist übertrieben", sagte McGonagall.

„Stimmt, Hasenzähne wären passender gewesen."

„Severus, ich muss doch sehr bitten!"

„Die Auroren", japste Fudge und kam mühsam auf die Beine.

„Richtig", sagte McGonagall, löste ihren entrüsteten Blick von Snapes grimmigem Grinsen und winkte Fudge zu sich.

„Dort drüben sind sie." Fudge starrte angestrengt in die Richtung, die ihr Arm ihm bedeutete, und erkannte ein grosses, in Dunst gehülltes Etwas, das wohl das Quidditchstadion war.

„Nebel?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Nein", entgegnete Snape. „Vermutlich hat einer der Drachen gehustet und das sind die Überreste."

„Drachen?"

„Ja, im verbotenen Wald", sagte McGonagall ungeduldig. „Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig."

Fudge warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu, eher er sich wieder dem Stadion zuwandte, dessen Tribünen sich langsam aus dem sich verziehenden Dunst erhoben.

Das erste, was er sah, war das, was man bei einem Quidditchstadion erwarten durfte – Leute auf Besen. Nun gut, keine hundert wie hier, und Quidditch wurde im allgemeinen auch nicht mit zwanzig bis dreissig Klatschern gespielt, wie es die in Scharen fallenden Besenreiter vermuten liessen, doch das vermochte Fudge nicht mehr zu schockieren.

„Meine Auroren spielen Quidditch?" fragte er mühsam beherrscht.

„Kaum", antwortete Snape.

Im nächsten Moment explodierte ein riesiger grüner Feuerball über dem Stadion, die Spieler spickten in alle Richtungen davon, und als die Druckwelle den Astronomieturm traf, wurden Fudge, Snape und McGonagall von den Füssen gerissen. Fudge drehte sich in der Luft und knallte mit dem Gesicht auf den Steinboden, McGonagalls Brille zersplitterte, und Snapes Kopf schlug unsanft gegen die Brüstung auf der anderen Seite des Turms.

„Diese verdammten Super-Sues werden noch das ganze Schloss pulverisieren", knirschte er und hielt sich die Stirn.

„Super-Sues?" lallte Fudge benommen und spuckte einen Zahn aus. McGonagall reparierte ihre Brille von neuem und setzte sie sich auf die Nase, bevor sie Fudge aufhalf, der entgeistert auf den Zahn in seiner Hand starrte.

„Super-Sues sind Figuren, die wunderschön, unglaublich stark und unsterblich sind", schnaufte sie. „Ihr Geltungsdrang ist mindestens ebenso gross. Ich weiss nicht, was sich die Muggel, die sich so etwas erschreiben, gedacht haben."

„Nichts, das ist doch offensichtlich", stöhnte Snape und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. McGonagall nickte unmerklich.

„Jedenfalls: Sobald die Auroren hier eintrafen, stürzten sich die Super-Sues auf sie und forderten sie zum Duell. Die Auroren hielten das anfangs für einen Scherz, aber als die Sues inmitten der anderen Pseudoschüler eine Schlacht begannen, lockten die Auroren sie zum Quidditchstadion. Ein reichlich realistischer Voldemort schloss sich dem Kampf an, brauchbare Dumbledores und Mitglieder des Phönixordens griffen ein, und das da, ist das Ergebnis." Sie deutete müde zum Stadion, wo sich die geborstenen Tribünen wieder zusammenfügten, und bereits Besenreiter neuerlich in die Luft stiegen.

„Und sie reparieren jedes Mal das Stadion, ehe sie weiterkämpfen?" Fudge konnte es nicht fassen.

„Nein." Snape kam endlich auf die Beine. „Das ist eine überpingelige Super-Hermine-Granger. Wenn sie nicht grade die Schäden behebt, hält sie den anderen durchs Megaphon Vorträge oder betet die Schulregeln runter; keine Ahnung, wie die überlebt."

„Zwischendurch veranstalten die Sues Quidditchspiele gegen Hogwartsmannschaften oder ein sonderbares Trimagisches Turnier oder alles gleichzeitig." Eine Feuersäule verbrannte dutzende Besenreiter.

„Es scheint, sie haben sich einen Drachen aus dem verbotenen Wald ausgeliehen", kommentierte Snape kalt. „Sie haben den merkwürdigen grauen Zauberer und seine Bagage vergessen", erinnerte er McGonagall dann.

„Ach ja, richtig. Vor kurzem sind Figuren aufgetaucht, die wir nicht einordnen können. Eines scheint ein Zwerg zu sein, Muggel sind auch dabei – und ein grosses, Feuer schwitzendes Etwas. Da es uns entfernt an die Luzifers erinnert hat, haben wir es in die Selbsthilfegruppe gesteckt. Es ist sehr gesprächig und hat sich gut in die Gruppe eingefügt."

„Finden Sie?" ätzte Snape. „Mit seinem Geplärre hält es uns seit fünf Nächten wach, und seine Flammentränen haben den halben Ostflügel versengt."

„Und auf wessen Seite stehen diese Leute?" fragte Fudge, noch immer die schmerzende Wange haltend.

„Keine Ahnung. Wir gehen nicht mehr zum Stadion, und die, die nicht dort sind…" McGonagall seufzte und reichte Fudge ein neues Fernglas.

„Schauen Sie selbst."

Snape richtete das Fernglas für Fudge auf einen jungen Mann mit spitzen Ohren und langen Haaren, der gerade mit Zabinis Hilfe einen strampelnden Winzling zu Boden rang und sich an dessen Hose zu schaffen machte. Fudge röchelte und schwenkte schnell weiter, aber inmitten der auf der Wiese stattfindenden Orgie, fielen die drei nicht weiter auf: Kaum einer der Beteiligten war noch bekleidet, ganze Grüppchen versanken in Sümpfen, welche gackernde Weasley-Zwillingspaare auf Besen vom Himmel regnen liessen. Und als ein Riese durch die Bäume brach, dröhnend „Hägäär!" rief und scharenweise Paarungswillige zertrampelte, schenkte ihm keiner auch nur einen Blick.

Fudge wollte das Fernglas schon senken, als er eine seltsame Gestalt mit abgeschabtem dreieckigem Hut, wirren Haaren, gezopftem Bärtchen und schmutziger Kleidung entdeckte, die rülpsend und zuckend mit einer grossen Flasche Rum in der Hand über die Wiese stolperte.

„Was soll das denn sein?" fragte er wider alle Vernunft. Snape nahm ihm das Fernglas ab.

„Hm", meinte er, „der ist neu." Dann legte er das Glas zur Seite. „Was auch immer es war, es hat sich erledigt."

„Wie meinen?"

„Der Riese", sagte Snape lakonisch.

Ein Feuerwerkskörper explodierte neben Fudges linkem Ohr und surrte hämisch grölend in Richtung der Gewächshäuser, die unter den daraus hervorwuchernden Pflanzen kaum noch zu erkennen waren.

„Das ist eine Katastrophe!" brüllte Fudge halbtaub und schlug sich gegen das klingelnde Ohr. McGonagall wandte sich ihm zu.

„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns", stellte sie etwas lauter als nötig fest. „Herr Minister: Professor Snape und ich können Hogwarts nicht verlassen. Wir wollen, was auch immer das hier ausgelöst hat, nicht versehentlich nach draussen tragen."

„Das ist ja wohl das mindeste", rief Fudge, den Blick der beiden abgekämpften Lehrer meidend.

„Sie aber", kam es leise von Snape. „Sie müssen gehen." Fudges Miene hellte sich auf, und er nickte begeistert.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich muss hier weg, nicht wahr?"

Dann erinnerte er sich, wo er war: Auf der Spitze des Astronomieturms im Zentrum überbordenden Wahnsinns. Meinten die beiden etwa, er werde freiwillig nochmals durch das Schloss und über die Wiese wandern? Niemals, nein, das konnten sie nicht von ihm verlangen! Er hatte schon mehr gesehen, als er je hatte sehen wollen.

„Dann ist das also beschlossen", meinte Snape und zog eine Pergamentrolle aus der Tasche.

„Hier, nehmen Sie. Das ist das Rezept für den Zaubertrank. Sie müssen dafür sorgen, dass jeder, den Sie hierher schicken, ihn trinkt. Es nützt uns nichts, wenn die Hälfte sich denen da unten anschliesst." Fudge rührte sich nicht.

„Woher haben Sie das eigentlich?" fragte er argwöhnisch, während er beobachtete, wie McGonagall eine kleine Tonpfeife aus dem Umhang zog, sie zwischen die Lippen klemmte und einen melodischen Pfiff ausstiess.

„Aus dem Raum der Wünsche", erklärte Snape knapp. „Das ist alles, was er hergegeben hat. Naja, das und mehrere Fässer Feuerwhiskey, aber die schienen uns angesichts der Situation wenig hilfreich."

„Aber ich stiefle nicht noch einmal durchs Schloss, auf keinen Fall. Ich bin doch nicht verrückt!" Snape lächelte spöttisch.

„Das brauchen Sie nicht", sagte McGonagall und wies zum Wald. Über die Baumkronen erhob sich ein riesiger Adler, gewann schnell an Höhe und hielt mit kräftigen Schlägen seiner Schwingen durch das Gewimmel aus Besenreitern, Flügelkreaturen und Feuerwerk auf den Turm zu. Fudge taumelte rückwärts, als das majestätische Tier seine Krallen in die Brüstung schlug und mit gespreizten Flügeln aus braunen Augen auf sie herab blickte. McGonagall verneigte sich leicht vor dem grossen Vogel und wandte sich Fudge zu.

„Er wird Sie bis vor die Tore von Hogwarts bringen. Von dort aus sollten Sie disapperieren können. Wenn es Ihnen möglich wäre, in Hogsmead Bescheid zu geben, dass man Hogwarts auf jeden Fall meiden soll, wäre das nett. Oder nein, lassen Sie das. Besser, wir bringen die Leute nicht auf dumme Gedanken."

„Er wird mich – sicher nicht!" schrie Fudge. „Woher haben Sie den überhaupt?" Snape trat auf ihn zu und hielt ihm erneut das Pergament unter die Nase.

„Er war eines Morgens einfach da. Sie haben die Wahl: Sie können sich von ihm zum Tor bringen lassen oder Sie bleiben hier, ganz wie Sie wollen." Fudge wog die Krallen, den scharfen Schnabel und die verächtlich blickenden Augen des Adlers gegen die Ungeheuerlichkeiten auf der Wiese ab, schluckte und verstaute schliesslich das Rezept, zusammen mit seinem ausgeschlagenen Zahn, in seinem Umhang.

„Vergessen Sie nicht: Nur bis zum Tor. Wir brauchen ihn hier, um die Drachen in Schach zu halten." McGonagall streifte die Schwingen des Adlers, der ein erstaunlich leises Krächzen von sich gab, dann blickte sie Fudge eindringlich an.

„Wir zählen auf Sie. Lassen Sie uns nicht im Stich." In ihren Augen stand eine solche Verzweiflung, dass Fudge nur nicken konnte. Im nächsten Moment erhob sich der Adler in die Luft, packte Fudge mit seinen Fängen an den Schultern und trug ihn mit sich über die Ländereien von Hogwarts wie eine grosse, zitternde Maus.

~0~

„Ob er wohl etwas unternehmen wird?" fragte McGonagall, während der Adler immer kleiner wurde. Snape schnaubte.

„Wer weiss. Er ist ein Feigling und interessiert sich nur für seine Karriere."

„Aber er kann das hier doch nicht ignorieren?" rief McGonagall.

„Typisch Gryffindor", zischte Snape. Sie lächelte.

„Ist es nicht eine der Maximen der Slytherins, keine aussichtslosen Schlachten zu schlagen?" Snapes Augen wurden schmal.

„Ich mag vieles sein, aber ein Feigling bin ich nicht."

„Ich weiss", antwortete sie leise. „Danke, Severus." Sie schwiegen.

Über Ihre lange Wanderung war es Abend geworden, auch wenn die Sonne noch hoch stand. Selbst die Wüstlinge auf der Wiese schienen erschöpft, und die Stimme des Flügelvoldemorts, die noch immer nach Harry Raymondo Veritas rief, war zu einem dünnen Krächzen verkommen. Rote Wölkchen explodierten über dem Stadion, der Riese lag strampelnd und tobend inmitten von Sümpfen auf dem Rasen, und vom See her klang das schauerliche Lied der Seemenschen. In Zeiten wie diesen, kam dies einer friedvollen Stille recht nahe.

„Professoren", rief eine helle Stimme, und eine junge Frau landete mit ihrem Besen auf der Brüstung und sprang elegant zu ihnen auf die Plattform.

„Einer der Auroren hat sich schwer verletzt. Wo ist Mrs. Pomfrey?" McGonagall schaute traurig in die hübschen grünen Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, Miss Evans, aber ich fürchte, wir haben Mrs. Pomfrey verloren." Lily Evans' Mund verzog sich, und ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„Das ist nicht gut", murmelte sie. „Hm, könnten wir nicht diese Granger-Tussi, verzeihen Sie, die Ansagerin im Stadion dazu überreden, sich durch die Heilkundebücher in der Bibliothek zu arbeiten? Sie ist ziemlich heiser."

„Das ist ein guter Gedanke", lobte McGonagall das Mädchen. „Was meinen Sie, Severus?"

Sie erhielt keine Antwort. Böses ahnend wirbelte sie herum und tatsächlich: Vor ihr stand Snape mit seidigen Locken, einem beeindruckenden Brustkorb und beinahe gesund zu nennender Gesichtsfarbe.

„Severus, nein", flüsterte McGonagall, aber er hatte nur Augen für Lily Evans. Er räusperte sich und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Miss Evans", sagte er in komisch hohem Ton. „Sie haben zugelassen, dass einer der Auroren verletzt wurde? Wie enttäuschend. Nachsitzen."

„Oh, schön", strahlte das Mädchen, hüpfte an McGonagall vorbei und verschwand im Innern des Turms, gefolgt von einem sehr zufriedenen Snape.

„Snape", wisperte McGonagall; dann war sie allein.

Die Beine gaben unter ihr nach und sie sackte gegen die Brüstung. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie ein Segelschiff wahr, das plötzlich auf dem See erschien und seine Kanonen gegen den wütenden Kraken abfeuerte. Das Schlagen der Tentakel löste eine hohe Welle um die andere aus, die das Ufer hinaufliefen und die Tom-Riddle-Gruppe mitsamt der ans Buch geketteten Ginny Weasley mit sich in die Tiefe rissen.

McGonagall stand mühsam auf, unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, straffte sich, strich die hoffnungslos wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht und stieg dann langsam die Treppe hinunter. Unten passierte sie Dolores Umbridge, die in Ermangelung besserer Zuhörerschaft einer verschreckten Hauselfe Erlass um Erlass vorlas, kreuzte herrenlose Haustiere und gönnte dem traurigen Basilisken einen Blick, dem sein Herr offenbar das Töten und Fressen von Menschen untersagt hatte.

Ungerührt registrierte sie, dass die zuvor erstarrten Herumtreiber nun eifrig miteinander diskutierten, zwängte sich an den anderen reglosen Gestalten vorbei, wich einer Horde verwirrter aber kampfbereiter Zwerge aus und beobachtete kurz eine graue, ausgemergelte Kreatur, die sich mit Parvati Patil um einen Ring raufte, während zwei Winzlinge blöde kichernd daneben hockten und Pfeife rauchten.

Im vierten Stock begegnete McGonagall der Luzifer-Selbsthilfegruppe samt Feuer schwitzendem Wesen.

„Ich bin Luzifer!" schrie ein nur noch schemenhaft als Harry Potter zu erkennender Mitzwanziger.

„Nein mein Herr, das sind Sie nicht", fauchte ein anderer, der McGonagall entfernt an ein Porträt von Salazar Slytherin erinnerte.

„Ihr seid alles Fälschungen!" brüllte ein dritter und stampfte mit seinem Pferdefuss auf. „Ich bin der einzige Luzifer!"

„Muäoh", machte das riesige Feuerding, riss mit seinen Hörnern tiefe Furchen in die Decke und setzte Plakate, Poster und Bilder entlang der Wände mit seinen Flammentränen in Brand.

McGonagall liess die wild diskutierende Gruppe vorbei, löschte das Feuer mit einem Wasserschwall auf ihrem Zauberstab, wies ein Potter-Malfoy-Knäuel in den Gryffindorturm, erreichte endlich ihr Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen. Schlafwandlerisch stolperte sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch, liess sich in den Sessel falle und starrte den einzelnen rosafarbenen Umschlag an, der auf ihrer Tischplatte lag. Ein Herzchen quoll daraus hervor.

„Hihihihi!"

Zornig packte sie das Ding, zauberte Feuer in den Kamin und warf den Brief in die Flammen. Es knallte, hihiete noch einmal, dann war es still – nur in der Ferne erklang gedämpftes Babygeschrei.

McGonagall plumpste zurück in den Sessel, griff nach ihrer Flasche mit Zaubertrank und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, ehe sie sich die Brille wieder aufsetzte und nach einer leeren Pergamentrolle kramte. Sie strich das feine Material glatt, nahm eine Feder zur Hand und schrieb in ihrer peniblen, engen Schrift:

„Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren des Zaubereiministeriums.

In Anbetracht der Umstände erachte ich eine zwanzigprozentige Gehaltserhöhung als angemessen."

_Fortsetzung folgt in „Der ohnmächtige Diktator"_

9


End file.
